List of Hottest Guys
The List of Hottest Guys is a recurring list. The first is made at the beginning of Mia's freshman year, it is later revised mid-way through the year. All the girls in Mia's friend group make another version of the list at their sleepover at the plaza.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Original List Lilly Moscovitz's List of Hottest Guys (compiled during World Civ, with commentary by Mia Thermopolis) was a list Lilly and Mia made on Friday, September 26, 2003 during their freshman year World Civ Class.The Princess Diaries Lilly's list in italics, Mia's comments in parenthesis. # Josh Richter ''(agree - six feet of unadulterated hotness. Blond hair, often falling into his clear blue eyes, and that sweet, sleepy smile. Only drawback: he has the bad taste to date Lana Weinberger) # ''Boris Pelkowski (strongly disagree. Just because he played his stupid violin at Carnegie Hall when he was twelve does not make him hot. Plus he tucks his school sweater into his pants, instead of wearing it out, like a normal person) # Pierce Brosnan, best James Bond ever (disagree - I like Timothy Dalton better) # Daniel Day Lewis in ''Last of the Mohicans (agree - stay alive, no matter what occurs) # ''Prince William of England ''(duh) # ''Leonardo in ''Titanic (As if! That is so 1998) # ''Mr. Wheeton, the crew coach ''(hot, but taken. Seen opening the door to the teachers' lounge for Mademoiselle Klein) # ''That guy in that jeans ad on that giant billboard in Times Square ''(totally agree. Who IS that guy? They should give him his own TV series) # ''Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman's boyfriend ''(whatever happened to him? He was hot!) # ''Joshua Bell, the violinist ''(totally agree. It would be so cool to date a musician - just not Boris Pelkowski) Revised List After winter break, Lilly and Mia make '''Mia Thermopolis's *New and Improved* List of Hottest Guys (with commentary by Lilly Moscovitz)' on Tuesday, January 20, 2004 during Health and Safety.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Mia is in italics, Lilly is in parenthesis. # Michael Moscovitz ''(Obviously I can not agree due to genetic link to said individual. Will concede he is not hideously deformed.) # ''Ioan Griffud from the ''Horatio Hornblower series (Agreed. He can shiver me timbers anytime he wants.) # ''The guy from ''Smallville (Duh - only they should have him join the school swim team because he needs to take his shirt off more per episode.) # ''Hayden Christensen ''(Again, duh. Ditto swim team. There must be one for Jedis. Even ones who have embraced the Dark Side.) # ''Mr. Rochester ''(Fictional character, but I agree he exudes a certain rugged manliness.) # ''Patrick Swayze ''(Um, okay, maybe in ''Dirty Dancing, but have you seen him lately? The guys is older than your dad!) # Captain von Trapp from ''The Sound of Music (Christopher Plummer was a hottie extraordinaire. I would pit him against the Nazi horde anytime.) # ''Justin Baxendale ''(Agree. I heard an eleventh grader tried to kill herself because he looked at her. Seriously. Like, his eyes were so hypnotic, she went full-on Sylvia Plath. She is in counseling now.) # ''Heath Ledger (Oooh, in the rock-and-roll knight movie, totally. Not so much in Four Feathers, though. I found his performance in that film somewhat stilted. Plus he didn't take his shirt off enough.) # Beast from ''Beauty and the Beast (I think I know someone else who needs counseling.) Slumber Party List '''Lilly, Shameeka, Tina, Ling Su, and Mia's List of Totally Hot Guys' was compiled on Friday, September 11, 2004 during a slumber party at the Plaza Hotel. List is in Italics, commentary in parenthesis. # Orlando Bloom, in anything, with or without a shirt on # Boris Pelkowski ''(This is so WRONG! Boris should NOT be on this list. But Lilly and I got outvoted.) # ''The cute guy from the recent movie about Mia's life ''(Except that none of what happened in that movie could ever happen in real life since Genovia is a principality, not a monarchy, and it doesn't matter if the heir is married or not. Plus, Skinner Box is unlikely to get a record deal since most of its members are too busy getting college degrees/thirty-day sobriety chips to practice) # ''Seth from ''The OC # ''Harry Potter. Because even though he plays a boy wizard, he's getting kind of hot. # Jesse Bradford from ''Swimfan # ''Chad Michael Murray from ''A Cinderella Story and'' One Tree Hill''. Oooooh la la.'' # Samantha's hot boyfriend on ''Sex and the City, particularly when he shaved his head for her (Shameeka had to abstain from voting on this one since her dad won't let her watch this show.) # ''Trent Ford from ''How To Deal # [[Ramon Riveras|''Ramon Riveras]] # ''Hellboy ''(Even if Mia is the only one who thinks Hellboy is hot on account of her obsession with two-dimensional heroes.) References Category:Lists